


fire spreading all around my room

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gore, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Kinda, Minecraft Manhunt, No Dialogue, No Romance, No Sex, No Smut, POV Third Person, Realistic Minecraft, Songfic, Sort Of, centered around the hunters, extreme and painful, just a tw this is like, like its actually.. pretty gory, rated for language, severe gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25540687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dream's latest trap for manhunt was certainly shocking.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 187
Collections: Anonymous





	fire spreading all around my room

**Author's Note:**

> in case you didnt read the tags: SEVERE violence and gore. explicit for a reason man its .. fuckin wild lol  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OE140zsQ08I <\- song

Bad led the charge, Sapnap following, George closing up the rear. They were ready for any trap Dream’s little plans had in store for them.

They weren’t ready for a rushed, but fairly permanent looking house. Oak, with log corners, and spruce roofing and doors. Dream was never much of a builder, but it was.. nice. Too nice. They shared a glance between themselves and pressed onwards, shields bared.

The house was fully furnished. They had been slacking getting iron, but... enough time to add tables and chairs? A kitchen? This was too suspicious. 

Dream was nowhere to be found, but the compass assured the three hunters that Dream was 100% in the house. They had scoured the two nicely-made floors, so this left no choice but to go to the basement of the house. 

It was a long staircase. A dark staircase. Dream would surely find them, as their three hearts pounding in unison was deafening. They stopped at the door at the landing. 

Sapnap opened it.

The first thing they noticed was the simple bedroom. After they walked in, they decided to explore. It was a small room, with a single red bed next to a double chest, a crafting bench, and a furnace. It was normal enough, but the point of the manhunt game was Dream couldn’t respond, so it was just too suspicious.   
George opened the chest, which obviously triggered some redstone contraption, because the click of a dispenser fired.

The heat was immediate. The dispensers were spewing lava and fire into the oak bedroom, pooling around the three’s feet and broiling their bodies inside their armor. 

George died first. He had been standing right where the lava dispensed, coating his exposed skin. He felt the viscous liquid make his flesh peel from the muscle and bone. He didn’t have time to scream out before he was violently jolted back to reality at the world spawn. The pain was gone, and his skin was no longer black and shrivelled, but he was frozen in place with fear. The unbearable heat felt like it clung to his skin. 

Sapnap fell second, but he wasn’t as lucky as George. He was able to stay away from the lava for the most part, but the fire quickly engulfed his clothing. His skin seemed to slough off, and he cried out. He tried to reach for Bad, for some sort of consolation, but his head felt like it was full of cotton and static. He ended up tripping over a flaming plank and landed in the lava. He heard a shriek, and was only vaguely aware it was his. Sapnap’s lungs filled with smoke, the heavy air pouring in with each gasp. It was an awful pressure, like they had been stuffed to their limit with pins. His heart felt like pure lead, weighing in his chest, too heavy to allow him to stand. His whole body felt like it was falling, before he collapsed back at spawn, next to George. Despite his reinvigorated lungs being fully capable, he spent a few minutes just wheezing and gasping for clean air. He laid down on the ground and closed his eyes. 

Bad, by far, fared the worst. He was across the room from George, but was able to reach Sapnap. He tried to pull the man onto his feet, for any hope of escaping, but the skin of his arms tore off like rotted rubber. Bad screamed and dropped the nearly-liquid scraps of flesh. He turned and ran up the stairs. 

He slammed the door behind him and managed to even escape the house. He ran a few hundred blocks before he stumbled and fell. He had put the fire licking his heels out a while back in a pond, but the burned skin was pure agony. He just couldn’t keep running.   
He laid there for a night, hoping the skin would heal enough to allow him to rendezvous with his teammates. 

Dream walked into sight not too long after, of course. Bad could never escape. Dream’s skin shone with the orange misty smoke indicative of a fire resistance potion. The hair framing his mask was singed and unkempt. The iron sword tapped gently against his boots as he stood over Bad. 

Bad pleaded. He begged for mercy, even. Dream laughed. He swung the sword in a high arc. 

The way the sunlight drifted through the leaves and hit the iron blade was all Bad could think of. Dream was holding the sword like a batter about to make his home run swing, which wasn’t too far off, he mused. The rusty metal made a ‘woosh’ as it sailed through the air, coming to meet Bad’s pale throat in a fraction of a second. 

Dream’s swing was strong enough to almost fully decapitate the man, but that wouldn’t be as fun. He instead opted to let Bad’s windpipe fill with blood and hear him sputter. It was like slaughtering hogs on the village farms. 

Dream watched Bad writhe for a minute before grabbing his axe and fully severing the sinew and tissue connecting the two pieces together. Bad’s body dissipated to respawn, but the gallon or so of blood that had been spewed from the cut arteries stained the grass and clothing on Dream’s body. What a bitch that would be to clean. 

Dream turned around wordlessly to find the stronghold.

**Author's Note:**

> this is SUCH a vent sorry gamers  
> i wrote this after theeeeeee first? 3v1 manhunt? but i kinda wanted to share it


End file.
